Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-5281760-20130507012106
Perfect timing for you to ask that, Kerry! I just finished an insanely long scene for Beauty in Word and Heart, so I figured I might as well add my part to this story, too! ------------------------------------------------------------------- Darkness. That's all there was as Lucinda felt herself being hurtled like a javelin straight into oblivion. Her arms flailed around wildly, searching in vain for something to latch onto (or strangle that disgusting serpent guy to death). However, there was nothing, nothing except the raw pain of having every single living molecule in her body being ripped apart only to realign after passing through a thick, suffocating veil of darkness. Lucinda was dimly aware that she was inside a portal, but this was teleportation unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was as if she was a 2-dimensional cardboard cutout being blown up like a balloon to become a 3-dimensional girl once more. Her brain was literally scattered, wondering what was going to happen to her as the minutes slowly ticked by, as if time was fighting its way through quicksand. Looking around in fear, the princess first noticed a legion of creepy, distorted shadows, hissing and moaning as the stretched out their pale wisps of fingers for hers. For one of the few times in her life, Lucinda actually was afraid. Unabashed, the fairy clung to the only object she could find, the Tesseract, buried her head in her arms, and began to cry. Suddenly, Lucinda felt a slimy cold hand slither up her arm. The fairy princess recoiled in disgust as she raised her eyes in horror to come face-to-face with the shadow, its gouged out eye sockets dripping with blood, its mouth drawn open in one eternal scream. Then one, two, four, eight shadows joined it, all grabbing hold of Lucinda's limbs and pinning her squirming body down to the nonexistent ground of this ethereal void. Out of the sea of shadows taunting her however, Lucinda could identify one face. "Serpentival," Lucinda breathed. The shadow bearing Serpentieval’s image instantly reared up like a spooked horse and with a loud cry dove headfirst straight into Lucinda’s chest. The moment the ethereal demon penetrated her skin was like being doused with frigid water of the shadow began to wrap itself like a vice around her heart, slowly constricting until she didn’t even have enough oxygen in her blood left to stay conscious. Oh God, oh Mother, Father, cried Lucinda weakly as her breaths became shallower and shallower. T''here’s so much I regret right now. I’m so sorry. I never thought divine retribution would hurt like this. I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to bear this pain. I’m sorry I failed my planet. But most of all, I’m sorry that at heart, I was never the daughter you deserved. You didn’t deserve an heiress as cruel-hearted as I. For even as I think not of your impending pain but of mine, even as I remember all the tribulations you endured and all the sacrifices you made for my happiness, even as I realize that my eternal debt to you exceeds far more than that of our country, and even as I say these, my final silent words to you, all with the utmost sincerity…'' I cannot honestly say I love you. ------------------------ Yeah... nothing really happened in that, I know. Sorry about the poor quality, but I just whipped this together in a hurry. Next installment will have Lucinda in the Avengers universe though, so I better go over to the wikipedia article on it and start reading!